SEDDIE ONESHOTS
by Margot is me
Summary: These are both oneshots where Sam and Freddie are dating. In the first one Sam is ticklish.In the second one Freddie's mom finds out they are dating.


**in this story freddie finds out sam's one weakness. thankfully he finds out while he and sam are dating.**

sam and freddie were sitting on the couch watvhing tv in the shay apartment. sam was relaxing on freddie and he had his arms around her waist.

"get me a soda, freddifer."

"really sam again with the nicknames. we're dating you could at least stop that."

"if i call you freddie will you go get me a soda?"

"if you call me freddie then yes i will get you a soda."

"fine. get me a soda, freddie."

"sure, princess puckett."

freddie moved his hands to sam's waist so that he could get up when...

"aaah... Freddie."

"Sam did you just squeal."

sam looks down and mumbles, "no."

"yes you did Samantha Puckett are by any chance _ticklish_."

freddie had a evil grin on his face that made sam nervous. she backed away on the couch with her hand in front of her.

"no but freddie try anything to test that and you will be missing hands tomorrow."

"oh come on sam you wouldn't do that."

"oh yeah. try me, fredward."

freddie lunged forward grabbing sam's waist wiggling his fingers as fast as he could to see sam laugh.

"freddie... freddie... freddie stop... FREDDIE... FREDDIE... QUIT IT"

sam tried to stop her boyfriend but failed due to the laughing fit she was now having. freddie didn't stop tickling her and she didn't stop laughing or screaming.

"FREDDIE ... I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T..."

"If i don't what sam?"

at this point carly had heard the screaming and was down stairs. what she saw made her laugh. she saw her two best friends on her couch. one on top of the other tickling them and the other begging for mercy. the irony of the situation settled in for carly: freddie was winning.

"FREDDIE... IF YOU DON'T STOP... I WON'T..."

"you won't what sam... what won't you do?" freddie kept tickling and teasing his girlfriend.

"KISS YOU... AT ALL... FOR A MONTH..."

at this freddie stopped at sat up from on top of sam. sam caught her breath and sat up as well. then carly's laughter was heard.

"carly when did you get in here?"

"um... right after sam screamed for the second time i think it was."

"so... you saw and heard all of that?"

"sure did... you guys still fight?"

"carly... we do not fight we simply argue so that we have fun. it was the same way before we were dating. the only difference is that now i let freddie win... sometimes."

"oh so that was you letting me win?"

"no because i won, you stopped."

"you cheated."

sam leaned forward and kissed freddie, very slowly, and just as he went to deppen the kiss by sticking his tounge in her mouth she pulled away.

"tease."

"i am not a tease, carly is here and i highly doubt she wants to watch that."

"you have a point but... ohh nevermind."

"good now go get that soda i asked for."

"no and you did not ask you just said go get me a soda."

"fine then i'm not picking up where we left off later."

freddie didn't blieve her... but he got up went to the fridge and got the soda anyway.

"good boy."

"hey you guys i am still here."

"i know that carly. i just had to teach my boyfriend here a lesson."

"and what lesson would that be?"

"oh well not to mess with momma of course."

"good to see dating freddie hasn't changed you... that much."

"what do you mean... that much?"

"well now you don't fight.. i mean argue with freddie as mush just threaten not to kiss or _pick up where you left off_ i guess."

"well those are good changes."

sam leaned back against freddie as she said this. he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. carly smiled at her friends and went back up stairs.

.

**in this story sam and freddie have been dating for a while.**

the three friends were in the shay apartment while watching tv. sam and freddie were lounging on the couch while carly was sitting on bar stool. they were all watching tv.

"oh carly what time is it?" freddie asked sitting up.

"um around three why?"

"my mom said i gotta be home by three. see you guys later."

"bye freddie."

sam got up and followed freddie out the door.

"you didn't tell me you had to go." sam said once she and freddie were in the hallway.

"that is because i don't have to."

"what do you mean?"

freddie leaned forward and kissed sam at a very slow pace. when sam didn't made any move to deepen the kiss freddie tried to deepen it and sam pulled away.

"okay so why did you lie to carly?"

freddie sighed of course.

"well i wanted to be alone with you but we were at carly's house and we can't go to my house and you don't want to go to your hou-"

freddie was cut off by sam as she finally relised what he wanted to do_. _sam was taking the same slow pace as before, only this time sam let freddie deepen the kiss. sam and freddie had gradually backed onto carly's door.

sam and freddie were fighting to win the battle that thier tounges were fighting, when the door to the shay apartment bust open. this caused sam and freddie to go toppling down to the ground.

"carly... why did you do that?"

"well to answer your question i was wondering where sam went. she had followed you out and didn't come back but then i heard a bang on the door, which by the way was you two, so i opened it. and ta-da."

"uh sam, what happened to your mouth?"

"oh my god sam."

"my tounge hurts..."

"uh sam you're bleeding."

"what how?"

"sam stick out your tounge."

sam stuck out her tounge.

"well what's wrong with it?"

"probably the same thing that made freddie's teeth all bloody."

"freddie, you bit my tounge."

"sam i swear it was an accident... it was carly's fault, she opened the door."

"freddie."

"carly i am going to... ow."

"sam maybe you should stop talking."

sam gave freddie a look that said: _well thanks captin obvious._

"okay sam we need to stop the bleeding."

"great idea carly. how do you say we do that?''

"Freddie watch the attitude. and i don't know... oh go ask your mom."

"fine but she doesn't know that me and sam are dating so don't tell her... carly."

"what she doesn't know that ya'll are dating? you have been dating for what two months."

"yea but if she did know we were dating she wouldn't let me out of the house so that i could only see sam for icarly."

"whatever but if you want to see sam in pain stay here, if not go drink some water to get the blood off teeth your then go get your mom."

"okay. fine i will."

sam smiled as freddie left the shay apartment. five minutes later freddie came in with his mom right behind him.

"okay sam let's see. can someone tell what happened."

"um well you see she showed up with a bleeding tounge so i went to go get you."

"okay so sam let me see your tounge sweetie."

sam stuck out her tounge and winced at the pain. freddie had to fight the urge to squeeze her hand to let her know everything would be okay.

"well sam it looks like someone else bit your tounge. do you have a boyfriend and were you with him before you came in here."

sam nodded in agreement. carly tried to supress a laugh.

"okay well now we know what happened. okay so sam i'm going to fix your tounge but you are going to have to stop kissing your boyfriend like that for a while. i'll tell you when you can okay."

sam shook her in agreement. sam's eyes flicked to freddie and saw a dissapointed look on his face. she giggled just the slightest bit and then once again winced in pain.

"now let's see here we go. this may sting just a little bit."

mrs. benson sprayed something on sam's tounge and sam started screaming, well as much a person can scream when there tounge is in pain. freddie flinched and was trying not to go and comfort her.

"okay now what you need to do is keep your tounge out of your mouth. freddie come back home by seven okay."

"okay bye mom."

as soon as his mom closed the door freddie was next to sam. she leaned into him and let the pain in her tounge take over.

"sam. sam are you okay? do you want me to take you home?"

"n-no i want to stay here." the whole time she was talking sam's mouth was throbbing in pain.

"sam i am so sorry this is all my fault. if i hadn't open that stupid door this wouldn't have happened."

"carly it isn't your fault. well it is but it's okay. but if freddie ever does this again he won't have a girlfriend." sam said in a teasing voice.

"well i'm going back upstairs. sam don't hurt yourself."

"i won't let that happen."

when carly was upstairs sam leaned in to kiss freddie.

"sam what are you doing? you know if we kiss that it will hurt your tounge."

"but freddie... i really want to kiss you. please, i won't pull away, pull your hair to hard or bite you. i swear."

"sam we will get carried away and it will hurt you."

"_please freddie please._"

"fine sam but no tounge." freddie whispered.

"okay but i like your tounge. it's all soft and warm." sam whispered.

freddie chuckled when she said that. never would he have thought he would hear those words come out of sam puckett's mouth. sam was still looking at freddie waiting.

freddie leaned in slowly. thier lips touched and sam let out a moan that made freddie want to stick his tounge straight in but he couldn't. the kiss started out slow so slow that freddie tried to speed it up but sam kept the same pace. freddie knew that she wasn't speeding up so that she wouldn't tempt herself to go further that she should. freddie gave up trying to speed up the kiss and just enjoyed it. they were so wrapped up in the kiss they didn't notice the door open.

"AHHHH! FREDWARD BENSON!"

sam and freddie broke apart as quick a bullet to see mrs. benson standing in the doorway.

"FREDDIE WOULD YOU LIKE TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE TRYING TO EAT SAMANTHA'S FACE WHEN SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

"ummm..."

"well mrs. benson. see freddie was... is... um... we were... are..." sam started.

"mrs. benson sam and freddie have been dating for two months." carly had walked back into the room when she heard screaming once again.

"really well... freddie appologize to sam for biting her tounge."

"he already did mrs. benson."

a confused mrs. benson turned around and closed the door.

"well that was akward."

"yea but we don't have to keep us a secret anymore freddie."

"true."

"do you think she will ever tell me that my tounge is ready to kiss you again?"

"maybe we just can't push it either way."

"okay... no offense but carly could you leave?"

"well then." carly said in a fake hurt voice as she headed back upstairs. "you two have fun."

"we will."

"now where were we..."

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT R&R**


End file.
